1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a flexible fastener for coupling members. In a preferred embodiment, the flexible fastener may be used to couple members that are non-parallel, nonaligned, or in specific instances when selective compliance in a member is desired.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Entirely rigid fasteners have been used previously to couple members. However, due to the rigidity of prior art fasteners, only perfectly planar and aligned members could be coupled. Additionally, members requiring selective compliance, could not be attached with the fasteners of the prior art.
Previously contemplated devices to obviate these and other problems were developed such as the bolt structure described in U.S. Pat. No. 36,014 of Meissner. Meissner teaches a bolt structure made of a bolt shank comprised of a collection of wires twisted together with solid ends on either end of the shank. The solid ends at either end of the shank are for a bolt head and for cutting threads necessary to receive a nut. The bolt contemplated by Meissner consists of a flexible portion intermediate to solid portions on either distal end of the bolt structure. While the bolt described by Meissner may be advantageous in comparison to a totally rigid bolt in some circumstances, the bolt still has some limitations. Namely, the inherently rigid portions on either end of Meissner's bolt are not sufficient to couple non-planar or non-aligned members easily. Additionally, because the threads of Meissner's bolt are limited solely to the rigid portions on either side of the flexible material the bolt cannot accept a nut along its entire length. Finally, due the rigid portions at either end of Meissner's bolt, it cannot be laterally flexible along its entire length.
The present invention addresses the above and other needs.